


And with these Broken Wings, Take me Higher

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: The War was over but the loss of life was just too much for one person. So many Innocent people lost Because of Held back Information and The Manipulation of a Single man and the Imagined Greater Good. A plan is made and then put to work to Not only Save those who can be Saved but to Defeat the Dark Lord Before he can Gain too much power.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so This Is Another Story with several Chapters already done...my Brain is still not getting into my Thor/OC story so I'm Hoping i can spark something with this.

* * *

By the end of the war with Voldemort the light had prevailed but I couldn't bring myself to celebrate. So many people had been lost, lost needlessly because Dumbldore had information but did nothing with it. He could have saved Sirius black form Azkaban, could have saved Remus Lupin and his new wife, could have saved Severus Snape.

As days turn to weeks and weeks pass to months I couldn't relax. Nearly the whole population of magical beings in England started to go back, forgetting the terrible things of the last several years. I couldn't forget all the bad and just get on with the good. Neither could most of the kids my age who had suffered the most. I held scars that would never fade and as time passes and more and more information becomes available I realize that it could have all been prevented by the sharing of information and less Emotional manipulation.

Once I realized this I searched out every thing I could learn about the past twenty plus years and begin to search for the way to change it. I knew if I kept looking I could find that one moment when everything fell apart, the choice that would have made all of this possible.

* * *

For months I talked with the remaining elder witches and wizards, I find Journals and talk to portraits. I had it all boiled down to Hogwarts in the years that harry's parents where there. So I manage to get the chance too see the Memory of Severus Snape and after I step out of the pencive I knew it, this was the crucial moment.

After I found the moment now I would focus of the way I could implement the changes. So I spent the next three years doing research. I learned things that I knew would help me, Muggle martial arts and several forms of self defense and kept up with my dance to keep in shape. I learn Legilimency and Occlumency and learn to to an Anbigus to help Lupin with his problem.

My plan once I got the right spell was to go back to the year they would be starting school, I would find a way to be a teacher for them and try to make sure things play out mostly how they must to ensure most things happen. I knew it was the little choices that added up to the large consequences.

There was only two people who knew what I was doing. I needed them to give me all the information they had to make sure I could make the changes. Harry and Hermione like me had trouble Adjusting to the world now. People just wanted us to move on with life but the Nightmares just wouldn't let us. He couldn't sleep with out dreamless potion and I knew he would give anything to have grown up with his parents. Hermione too was haunted by things that had happened to her and it would give her a chance to have her parents.

* * *

Finally I had found it. A spell that would take me back, it would take me completely from the timeline, Erase all memory of me and another child would be born in my place. As I get ready I carefully craft the Memory's that I would share with Dumbldore, all of them real but they would manipulate him to believe his plans fail. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

It was the last night before I would invoke this magic. I was going over everything. This had to work, I needed it to work not only for me but for all the Children and others that I could save. That night I get drunk and have good luck/I might die sex with a random muggle. By morning I stood in a pair of short cut off daisy dukes and a tank top my long gold hair handing down. I hug both Hermione and Harry goodbye.

“If this works the next time you see me I'll be in my thirties and you will both be happy and whole.” I tell them.

“ Fair warning, Sirius will like you instantly. Even if you are his teacher he will admire you. And well keep an eye on Snape yeah? They are awful to him.” harry says.

“i cant change too much but I promise I'll keep an eye on him. We need that moment to happen, with out it your mum would never look at your dad. But I will make sure to keep his light burning and well if all goes to plan I can find all the Horcuxes and defeat him before he has a chance to get too far into the dark. Besides I bet he is adorable as a child.” I tell him my green and gold eyes bright. “ and at least Lupin will have me for his moons until third year. Oh god, I'll be 23 by then.”

“I'm sorry we can erase your scar.” Hermione says motioning to me stomach where the word Mudblood was carved just above my bellybutton.

“its all worth it.”

forty five minutes later after a bright flash I stood in Hogsmead and I head to the hogs head to have a message sent to Dumledore. Abafroth smiles a little at me as I tell him I don't particularly like his brother but I need him for my own gain. He says he will have a room for me to stay in.

ten minutes later Albus Dumbldore arrives and looks a little put out but also trying to not look like he was. He looks st me and takes in my clothes and I see the wheels turning.

I smile as I hold up a glass of firewhisky. “ Hello sir.”

“and what can I do for you miss?” he asks politely stepping over.

I pull out my wand and cast a privacy spell. “ if you haven't guessed I'm from the future. And if you hadn't guessed things have gone tits up and well after exstincive research and planing I have found the crucial moment that turns the tide is HIS favor and here I am armed with Knowledge and the will to un-fuck everything.” I tell him with a grin as I toss back the ember liquid and Aberforth pours me another. “ thanks Ade! Man you are still pretty fucking awesome.”

“and whats your name? Do you mind if I check your memory?” he asks with his harmless old man smile.

“ Tamsin Ragnarson. Muggle-born. And I guess. Do you need me to focus on any memory in particular or just let you all in?” I ask with a smile.

“i will find what I need.” he says as he holds out his wand, the elder wand. I feel him invade my mind and push forth the memory he is meant to see, my whole school year, every thing that happens to harry, the department of mystery, his death, my torture and I end it with hagrid holding the 'dead' harry and let him believe harry died in the end. He pulls mach and I gasp. “ I do apologize my dear. And you say you know how to keep this from coming to pass?” he asks.

I finish my cup. “ yep. I cant make big changes, everything pretty much need to happen as it did I just need to win trust early on so when the moment comes that I can nudge it gently into the better direction it wont just be a new person popping up in their lives. They Don't trust easy and well its why I came to this year. They will be first years in September. The even wont be until around fourth or fifth year. If I come in now they will at lest know me when I need to jump in.” I explain.

“and do you have a plan as to why you are at Hogwarts?” he asks.

“i think its time your students learn to defend themselves without their wands. I'm certified in several forms of self defense and dance. I thought we could implement a Physical Education class that's mandatory for 1st to 5th years. Optional for the older students. I'm sure you can spin it to the Pureblooded families. Lets call it a Dueling class, as off shoot to the DADA.” I tell him.

“very well. We must keep this to ourselves. I will get everything ready. I will return in a few days.” he says as he turns and leaves.

“got a room ready for you, you can use the Floo network if you want.” Aborforth says.

“Thanks! I could really use some food and a bath.”

* * *

A week later I had gotten my Gringotts account settled, putting in the massive amount of Gallons that harry had given me, since he said he would just get more and I needed them more then he did. I had made it out to get several sets of robes and after exchanging some for muggle money I went out to muggle London and gotten a completely new wardrobe as well as many work out materials and as well as a casset player with as lots of belly dancing music that I could find as well as classical.

I was all set for my year and had a classroom set up with a boxing ring, punching bags and all sorts of tools and even got two locker rooms for boys and girls to change into the work out uniforms, Cotton shorts and t-shirts in on size that I can resize to fit them. I had gotten for then plus showers for when they finish. I take a note from the famous Newt Scarmander and use an undetectable extension charm on a suitcase in my office and make my own rooms fit with a bed room, full bathroom living room kitchen as well as a massive library that I full with the books Hermione sent with me and finally a room that was warded only to me, that I laid out the timeline and all the information I had. I nod before I climb out of the case and head to the great hall for lunch.

Summer passes and soon I sat at the head table as the students file though the doors, old and new. I stand in dark purple robes over my muggle short shorts and off the shoulder Peasant shirt with my gold hair handing down lose as I watch the students. The first I see is Lilly Evens and Severus Snape. The sorting goes pretty quickly before Dumbldore introduces me. I smirk at them and hold up my glass of wine in a salute and a wink.

The next morning I get dressing in a pair of nice form fitted black slacks and a Purple button up long sleeved blouse and pull my hair up into a messy bun my wand strapped to my thigh in a holster and a pair of black three inch heals. I have breakfast in my room before I head up to wait. I had the elder students first class. As they start to file in to the room I wait until all stood in a line across the room.

“Good morning. Don't worry we will not be jumping right into this today. I simply want to pass out theses.” at the wave of my wand a set of Black shorts and great t-shirts with the hogwarts logo floats to them. “ Size them to fit you. Now who here has ever fought without a wand?”

it wasn't until the last class for the day did I get to the first years. As they file in I smile as. Like the other classes I hand out their clothes but I do it by hand. Sirius, James and Remus all stood near each other while lily stood with Severus and several other first years.

“now you will need these for each class.” I tell them. “ you may call me what you like as I'm only seven years older then you all. In this class we will being doing many exercises to help build up your stamina and in the event later in your life you are caught without a wand you can at the very least fight back enough to simply run away. I will also offer dance lessons to any who are interested as well a wand dueling. These will be after class and I will post the meeting times if I can manage to get enough students.”

Lilly raises her hands. “ ma'am, what sort of fighting will you be teaching and what sort of dance.” she asks her green eyes curious as Severus looks outwardly bored but interested.

“i will be offering Boxing kickboxing, and several other Muggle martial arts that will use either you body or tools that I will supply. As for the dance It will mostly be Mediterranean belly dancing. I find that it is the best way to build up the mussels that we need.” I tell her. “ and you are Lilly Evans correct?”

“yes miss.” she says with a pink face.

I smile. “ now, first will will go though the rules in this classroom. First there will be no magic unless I tell you you can use it. You will also not strike each other unless you are Sparing. Now the first few weeks we will mostly be working on the basics and building up strength and stamina.”

the first few lessons for all years pass easily, the classes are only three times a week. I got a good turn out for not only the dueling club but also the dance class. Several girls and a few boys come to the dance class. Dance meets every Saturday and the duel club on Sundays. Pretty soon it was the first full moon of the school year and I escort Remus to the shrieking shack as he fidgets with his clothes. I smile as we arrive and I kneel down and take his small scared face in my hands.

“there is no shame Remus. I will not let you get hurt and I will not let you hurt another.” I tell him. “ now, I know it is rather embarrassing but you should strip down to your unders so you have clothes for in the morning. I will turn away as I need to do the same.”

he blushes. “y-yes miss.”

I step back and turn my back and unbutton the cloak and drop it wearing only a pair of cotton shorts and tank top. I pull them off, feeling his eye one me but he is only 12 so it would only give him perhaps a few wet dreams. I close my eyes and then in seconds I felt my self grow until I was a Kodiak bear with light brown fur. I turn and he is watching in amazement in only his tighty whities.

* * *

I spend most of the night curled into his wolf form as he whimpers and because he was still small submits to me as alpha and lets me groom his fur. I had taken a potion that would keep me awake for the night. As the moon vanishes he shifts back to his human form and curls his fingers into my fur. I gently move away from him and shift back puling my clothes before I steps over to him and gently dress him before I pick him up and carry him to the infirmary. I leave him in poppy's hands draping my cloak over him as it had a warming spell and it might comfort him. It was Saturday morning so I would have a few hours to shower and get ready for the dance club.

After my shower I decide to wear my halter shirt, the fabric in red that stops just over my scar with the back completely open as it ties at the base of my neck and just at my tail bone, my red skirt that the slits go all the way up to my hips and hang like a long loin clothe with chains and beads handing and jingling in the front and back. My belly button piercing dangles a small diamond and my feet bare. I would wait to revile my stomach scar until they are older, perhaps never. The scars on my back and arms visible from the slicing hex I was hit with during the battle. I use a spell to make my hair hang in waves as I set up the cassette player and decide to practice on my own for until the girls start to file in.

my eyes close as the drums start and then I was off not bothering with a planed dance just feel the beat. After a few minutes I was holding my hair up as I shimmy my hips in time with the drum beats as I hear the door open.

“Bloody hell.” a male voice says.

I turn but down stop dancing and find who could only be the 16 year old Lusius Malfoy with two other dark haired Slytherins and Severus. I smile. “Severus! Have you come to join my dance class?” I asks as I stop moving.

He flushes. “n-no miss. I was just showing these three the way. I'm meeting lily before she comes here.”

I walk over and bend at my waist and take his face in my hands. “ you let her know if she wants to skip and spend time with you I wont be mad.” I says as I pull back and boop his nose. “ now off with you.”

  
he smiles lightly before he turns to leave and I turn to the boys. “ now, whats is it I can do for you boys?”

“we wanted to see what this was all about. I must say, I do not know what kind of dance this is but I quite enjoy it.” Malfoy says with a smirk as the two boys snicker.

Wandlessly I stop the music. “ well its a muggle dance from Western Asia.” I reply an I see their face contort and cant help but giggle. “ honestly. Just because it is Muggle doesn't mean its wrong. Besides it feels good and looks even better so why bother with worrying. No one will find out unless some one tells their parents.”

“I see. Perhaps a small exception can be made.” he says softly.

“I take it you wont be staying for a lesson?” I ask with a small smile.

“ah no. we where simply curious. I cant say that I regret seeing you dance.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The year passes pretty quickly. The Marauders had grouped together, the four seeming to get on and a by the end of the year they are lightly pranking most people. Lily and Severus are still close and both seem to like to come to my class room to talk or simply enjoy the music I constantly have playing and I tell them that if they like they can use it when I'm not using it. I decide that over the summer I would go use the Parseltounge that Harry taught me and I would take the Sword and kill the basalisk. That way I would have a safe, reliable way to destroy the Diadem that sat in the room of requirement. Then I can go after the ring and spare not only Dumbldore his death but then I would only have the diary , the cup and the locket to worry about. Nagini would still be in the forest in Albania.

So I wait until the castle is clear of students before I collect the sword with Dumbldore decides to come with me as back up. I lead him to the entrance to the Chamber under the castle. Thankfully with his help it was much quicker to take care of the giant snake and impregnate the sward with the venom.

“well. Think Horase would like it's body? I don't have any use for it.” I asks him as I stand in the dark chamber looking at the very dead giant snake.

“i think he would indeed.”

* * *

As predicted Slughorn was very excited to have such a large and rare specimen. I grin happily as I leave him to collect every thing before I head back to my room to take a much needed shower. Remus's parents asked that I come and spend his full moons with him for the summer and that would be in a few days. So I would have time to come back and do what I needed to do. I wasn't sure I should destroy them yet but know I can hide them until I have them all. I shower and pack a bag for at least a week and walk down to hogsmede before head into the hogs head to use the Floo to get to the Lupin's home.

As soon as I step though the flames I see a talk lanky man with dirty bond hair and blue eyes. He looked tired.

“oh you must be Professor Ragnarson! Remus speaks quite highly of you.” the man says.

I smile .” Tamsin, please. And Remus is a sweet boy. I'm just glad I can help him, as I know its quite difficult for others with his condition.”

he motions for me to sit on a sofa. “ may I ask, have you worked with others like him? He is out visiting his new friends for a little bit.”

I sit. “ oh well yes I knew a man like him. He was the kindest sweetest man I had ever met.”

“was?” he asks as he conjures a tea pot and cups as he pours me and himself some.

“yes, He was killed by Blood-purists.” I pause and pull up the bottom of my shirt until my scar is visible. “ He was trying to stop them form doing this to me. I don't want that to happen to Remus. He was the reason I learned ho to be an Animagus. To help him as he transforms. Thankfully I ended up with a great big bear form, Remus's wolf seems to look at me like his alpha so until he grows up I'll be taking on his transformations. Its one of the reasons I was hired.”

several hours later I was helping him cook dinner when the floo fired up and out steps Remus, but also James and Sirius. Peter nowhere to be found but I could live with that. I walk out of the kitchen as he is introduce the boys to his face.

“James, Sirius Remus hello.” I say with a grin as all the boys go pink.

“m-miss Tamsin?” Remus asks. “ why are you here?”

I smiles. “ well you see, I'm pretty good friends with your dad. We hadn't talked in a long time you see, but when he heard that I'm still looking for a place to stay while in England he offered me your spare room.” I lie since the other two didn't know about him just yet. It would be in the next two years.

“yes She didn't feel like being at the school for the summer you know. So I offered her a place until she finds one.” his dad says. “ we where just making dinner, will you friends be staying for dinner?”

I walk over and bend at the waist before the three boys. “ I can show you something that none of the other kids know about me. It will be out little secret right?”

“yes miss.” all three say with pink cheeks.

An hour later dinner had been ate I take the boys outside to the back yard and cast a privacy spell because even if this was a pretty secluded house and area it was still a wizarding neighborhood I was not register and it was highly illegal not to be.

“Alright boys you sit right there for me and don't peek.” I tell them as I move to stand behind a large tree and strip down and shift into my bear form. I step out from behind the tree and the only one that isn't shocked is Remus who stands before he walks over as I lumber over and sit on my rear and look down at him with my green/gold eyes showing amusement before he launches his self into a hug in my fur.

“wow, this is amazing!” James says walking over as Remus nuzzles into my fur happily. I flop on my back and tilt my head a in invite to the other two boys to join Remus.

Both boys join him and they all mutter about how soft my fur is and how warm and how majestic I look. I wrap my large arms around the three, careful of my large clawed paws. After a few minutes I end up chancing the boys playfully around the yard until the sun begins to dip. I go over to my clothes shift back and quickly dress and step back out.

“now boys, remember this is our secret. Now go on home, I'm sure you parents are wondering where you snuck off to.” I say as I press a kiss to the two boys heads.

By eight the other two boys where gone and I sit in the sitting room with Remus and his father. Remus looks a little nervous.

“now we may have told you friends that we are old friends, but that's is just so they don't ask too many questions as to why I am here. But for the summer I will be being with you for your moons just like at school.” I tell him with a soft smile. “ I thought I could come a few days early just so that we can prepare the area we will be in and I can go over things your dad. This way the next time, if some how I become unavailable, you will have a safe well secured place to change that will keep not only you safe but those around you. Now I was thinking we can make a underground area that we can secure safely. For the next few days I'm going to be working on it so just go about your day as you normally would.”

* * *

I was show to the spare bedroom and change into my thin spaghetti sting lavender nightdress and fall asleep. In the morning I wake before the Lupin's make them breakfast and get dressed into a pair of short cut off jean shorts with the pockets poking out in front and a tank top pulling my hair up into a high ponytail and slipping on a pair of leather work boots.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as I have the area picked and set to work hollowing out at least a football field size area under a group of trees. Once that was done I bring down several downed tree to run and scratch at to mark. It was around noon when Remus appears.

“Miss, I wondered if you wanted to come with me and the other boys to Diagon ally. Dad can't come because he had work.” he asks shyly but blue eyes wide.

I smile. “ of course! I could actually do with a trip out into Muggle London if that interested the others. I need to pick up some things for in here. You think the boys would be interested?”

“i think so. We where gonna go to the Quidich shop. We are gonna try out for the team this year.” he says.

I smile. “ well let me just go change.”

his eyes widen. “ oh you uh don't have to miss. You look fine.”

I grin. “ well okay then. When are we suppose to meet them?”

“oh uh the potters want us to floo over. James told them you are his favorite teacher.” remus says pink faced.

“well then lets go ahead, we can stop at a muggle cafe for lunch, my treat.”

five minutes later we step out of the flames into a very stylish living room, at least in the magical sense. There stood a elder graying man with brown eyes and a only slightly younger women with her hair pulled into a tight bun. I can see the light shock at my more muggle clothes, I had pulled on a more Flowy more Hippie shirt with long wide sleeves and my hair was down and hung in twin low braids. I step forward.

“hello. I'm Tamsin Ragnarson.” I say with a smile.

“oh Goodness. James did not say you where so young nor so beautiful.” mrs. potter says with a mischievous smile. “ I had wondered why he spoke so animated about you.”

james goes red in the face and I laugh. “ I think its mostly the Dueling lessons that he enjoys. He is a fast learner and I can see him become quite formidable when he is grown.”

“well I do hope the boys behave. Do we need to send muggle money with?” mr. potter asks.

“well I do plan and running a few errands in muggle London but I am going to treat them to lunch. So I suppose if you want to maybe he might find something he likes.” I say wit ha smile. “ are we waitign on Sirius then?”

“oh no miss. He is meeting at at the quidich shop.” James says softly.

“well then shall we go?” I turn to the couple. “ do I need to get james home at any specific time?”

“well as long as he is back before five I think that will be fine. Do you need an elf to come with to carry you things?” his mom asks.

I grin and hold up the small beaded bag that hermione used the year they where on the run. “ this will do, extension charm. That way I can hold the boys things and my things so we don't look like mad people walking about with brooms.”

we floo to the leaky cauldron to make our way into the magical market and make out wait at the quidich shop where sirius stood with his hands in his pants frowning a little, probably from the way his parents treated him now that he wasn't in the house they wanted. As we walk up I could feel the eyes of every one was on my back as I walk around in my very muggle clothes as the boys greet each other happily.

“alright boys. Lets have a look in here and then I meed to stop by the book store. After we are going out to muggle London for a few errands I need to run and lunch.” I tell them.

The boys excitedly head into the store, five minutes later peter appears and is welcomed into the fold. I can tell his parents do not have much money to spare for sports things but I decide maybe I can get him now, keep him from feeling like he has to go to the dark side. It was never really clear when he did but I know he is a half-blood and being raised by a single mother. So I make up my mind to buy him a broom for him and send it to him discreetly as not to embarrass him. I stood by and let them do their shopping, quietly getting the broom and putting it in my bag.

Ten minutes later the boys all appear in front of me and I open my beaded bag and let them all put their thing inside to be pull out at a latter time.

“well lets head to the next stop.”

* * *

Forty five minutes later I'm pulling the three of them though the muggle entrance of the cauldron. I decide we should eat first so I take then to the most muggle place to eat I can think of, Burger and fries with soda pop. We go and sit at a table and I cant help but giggle at the looks on their faces so I demonstrate how to eat the food and they end up enjoying it. Sirius was the messiest eater managing to get ketchup all over his face.

I lean over the table and use a napkin to clean his face. “ your nearly 13, you should not be this messy.” I tel his holding his chin.

He blushes. “just so you will fuss over me.”

I boop his nose. “ you better be glad you are my cute student.”

before I can sit down from behind I hear a group of muggle boys not much younger then me whisper about me. I turn and wink at them making a note that I will be coming to clubs to let loose. I wink at the group as i sit down.

“miss Tamsin?” peter asks softly.

“you can call me Tamsin you know, or better yet tam-tam. Its what my very best friend use to call me.” I tell him.

“Tam-tam whats the name of this drink?” he asks.

“Coca-cola. Do you like it darling?” I ask him with a smile.

“yes, it has this nice fizzy feeling.” he says wit ha smile.

“well how about I take you to the grocery store and ill get each of you some if you like? And this way you will know how to get more and we can stop at the record store and you can help me pick some music for class net year.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The trip and full moon go very well. I had gotten the boys curious about the muggle world and they start to hand out more and more over the summer. Around mid July I get a owl from lily evens who's muggle parents have questions and she would like for me to come and answer them. So I get dress in a very pretty purple velvet dress with flowy sleeves, the dress ends mid thigh and I slip on a pair of thick black stockings and black sort of go-go boots. I look like a normal muggle but you could tell I was different. So I apereate to the point in her city and walk my way to her house.

I knock on the door and a red haired women with brow eyes and a dark haired man with green eyes answer the door. “ Hello. I'm Profeser Ragnarson though please call me Tamsin. Lily said you had some questions?”

“oh yes please come in.” the women says.

Lily was in the kitchen washing up with her sister. She smiles brightly. “ Miss Tamsin! I'm so glad you could come!”

“well who else would have a better perceptive for your parents then a fellow muggle-born witch?” I say with a smile. “ a few weeks ago I took a group of boys who had never been to muggle london out to have burgers and I may have got the hyped up on sugar and sent them home.”

I spend the morning explain how every thing works and even offer to take little to Gringotts to open her an account so that she can have money that in the magical bank. They ask that I take her to do the school shopping for the next year since I knew exactly what she would need and I agree happily. Lily gets dressed in a cute dress with her ginger hair lose.

“can we pick up sev and take him too? So his mom doesn't have to do it later?”

“ring him and aks first. Id hate to just show up and get him in trouble.” I tell her wit ha smile.

Five minutes later we arrive at a house in what looks like one of the poorer parts of the town. Severus stood on the steps in his over large and mix matched clothes with a frown on his face. But he looks up and see lily and walks over with a small smile.

“he lils.” he says softly then at me he smiles. “ hello professor.”

“please Severus, tamisin or Tam-tam. We are not in school right now. I thought maybe after we got our school things we could go for lunch. Your choice of course and my treat.” I say with a smile.

“yes I think that would be amazing. I never get to look around the wizarding world.” she says with a smile.

“have either of you apperated before?” I ask them. Both shake their heads. “ well then I just need you both to hold my hands and relax okay?” lily takes my hand and Severus flushes pink but slowly takes my other. In seconds we arrive in the cauldron and I give them a moment to right themselves. “ alright there?”

“yes. That as sort of like a roller coaster.” lily says with a giggle her green eyes sparkling.

“i know right? Come on. Have you given any thought on getting a familiar?” I ask her. “ I had a Cat.”

“can we look at them?” she asks softly.

“sure thing daring. What about you Severus? Have a place you would like to go?” I ask the boy who looks up at me still flushed and i cant help but think he as so cute.

“id like to go to the apothecary.” he says softly.

I reach out and cup his cheek. “ sure thing sweetie.”

we get to the book shop and go about collecting all the school books for the next year as well as a few quills and ink pots though I promise we can go to get some muggle pens, as I personally prefer them as they are much less messy and last longer plus are less expensive. We decide to look around the shop and I find a copy of beetle the bard that I decide to get for lily knowing she might enjoy it. After we finish I put their things in my beaded bag, lily fascinated.

“its like the Tardis.” she whispers out.

I giggle and wink at her. “Time lord technology, bigger on the inside and all that. I can show you the charm later.”

* * *

By noon we have every thing we need and she decides to get an snowy owl much like harry's Hedwig looked. I tell her she can send her to her house easily enough with a note for her parents. Severus was looking over potions manuals in the shop when I see non other then Lucius Malfoy approach him. I turn to lily.

“ take these and go get us some ice cream. I'm going to hurry Severus along. We need to eat before I take you both home.” I tell her handing her a few gold coins. She nods and takes off and I move to stand behind Severus before I wrap my arms around his front and pull him back, his head resting just below my breasts. “ ready to go eat darling?” I asks him.

“ is this favoritism I see?” Lucius asks as he looks at the now bright red face Severus.

“maybe a little. I have a few students that are just too cute you know.” I tell him with a grin.

“i feel quite jealous to not be counted as one of them.” he says with a smile that makes his already handsome face more so.

“well considering you never actually Showed up to my class you can't be one. Severus is quite bright and I'm sure as soon as we build up his strength and stamina he will me quite the duelist.” I tell him.

“then he is quite lucky to have such a friend in you. I would offer to have lunch with you both but my father has made plans for me to go to the Blacks to meet my intended.” he says with a smile.

“I do hope it's Narcissa and not Bellatrix. She would be a good match for you.” I say with a smile.

“I think only a Lastrange would be a match to bella.” he says with a smile.

“well come along Severus darling. See you in a few weeks Lucius.” I say as I take the boys hand and lead him to where lily appears with out treats. “ ah, thank you lily! Lets have this treat and then we can go eat and finish out shopping.”

“what do we have left to do?” he asks.

“well I need to go and pick up some more work out uniforms for the new first years and I thought maybe a few more outfits for working out and dancing. And I'm actually going to make a Thing for all the girls.” I say with a smile. “ than I need to pick up pens and notebooks.i like to get extras just so I can sneak them into the poorer kids supplies. That way I don't have to embarrass them and they have what they need for class.”

“that's awful kind of you.” she says as we walk out way to head out into the muggle world.

“well I came from a very poor family. Most of my clothes where beyond secondhand, mismatched and over large. Plus my dad well he got hurt and couldn't hold down a steady job and my mum, she was a teacher that didn't make much. I pretty much financially broke them to go to school. So I know what it's like to not have what you need. So do we want to eat first?”

half an hour later we had eaten hot dogs and fries and finished our shopping and I aperate us to here I did before to get to her house. I reach into my bag and hand her her things and she waves good bye to us as I walk Severus back to his home.

“if you run into trouble next year you can come and see me.” I tell him.

“thank you for taking us.” he says softly.

I stop him a few feet from his house and turn him around and take his cheeks into my hand. “ it as no trouble. Now have a good rest of your summer.” I say as I hand off his things and I stand up straight.

* * *

That night I magically make sports bras for all the girls that will make running and moving much more comfortable. After I finish that I go out to a dance club and go home with a muggle man, though I did use a protection charm to keep me from getting a std and prevent pregnancy.

By September 1st I sat at the head table in my wizarding robe. As the older kids file in I wave at the marauders as well as Severus and Lily. By the end of dinner I head down from the table and over Severus first as he sat with a Regulas Black, a new first year. I smile as I pull him into a hug his face pressed into my chest.

“i hope you have a good summer.” I say as I pull him back and he looks up with a bright red face as all the others watch with wide eyes.

“y-yes professor.” he says softly.

I turn to the new student. “ hello there little one. Stick with Severus, he will not lead you wrong. I'll see you tomorrow.” I turn to Malfoy and reach out and pat his cheek. “ hello there.”

“hello. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on you little ones.” he says.

“sweet boy. Don't worry ill not tell a soul.” I say with a win before I walk over to the wide eyes marauders. “ hello boys.”

“what was that Tam-tam?” sirius with a pout.

“what was what?” I ask my brows furrowed.

“that with Snivulus! He is a snake, they are all bad.” he grumbles out.

I sigh and smile sadly at him. “ sirius, you are young. Things are not so black and white. Besides what did he ever do to you?” he was silent but crossed his arms. I turn to lily. “ now, did you parents have any more questions for me?”

“oh no! They where just glad to meet some one who also was raised with muggles.” she says wit ha smile.

“whats that mean?” james asks his eyes on lily who scowls at him.

“I'm muggle-born. Did you not know?” I ask him as the four boys stare at me with wide eyes.

“no, I thought for sure you where at least half-blood. You know a lot about the wizarding world.” Remus says softly.

“well I am twenty one and my best friend was a pure-blood who's parents took me under their wing and taught me all about my new world.” I tell him.

“oh, uh where is he now?”

“he died just after we finished school.” I say simply. “ now try not to stay up too late.”

* * *

I make it to my class room and then up to my office before I climb down into the suit case that serves as my rooms. I head to my information room and as soon as I walk in I see the destroyed Diadem and Ring on the shelf. I spend the next three hours trying to find a way to figure out where the Diary is. Though it may have to wait for a while as it was more likely in Riddles possession at the moment. The locket was easy enough to find but would take a good bit of planing to actually retrieve from the cave filled with inferni and that potion that made you relive your worst memories. The cup was likely already in the vaults at gringotts and would again need a little bit of planing. They would more then likely have to wait until summer and I would get Dumbldore to come. I would need to get my own house elf because the can aperate anywhere they master was.

In the morning I gather all the new sports bras for the girls all charmed to fit them exactly how they need and a mild sticking charm as well as a mild momentum charm to keep the bouncing to a minimum. It was a mixture of charms that I used on my own. As I wait for the elder students who decide to sign up for my class I set up the punching bags and equipment.

I turn around and this year Lucius Malfoy steps into the room flanked by a few of the other students from his house, follows by two hufflpuffs two ravenclaws and only four gryffindors. Most where male, with only one female. Most didn't take the class last year so I can discretely pass her the sports bra.

“hello. Welcome to my self defense class. Here i'm going to make sure that if you are ever caught with out a wand you can still defend yourself. I also offer two clubs, dance on Saturday and dueling on Sunday. You do not have to join either and even if you decide that you don't want to take this class and want to work on your NEWTs just let me know and we can work it out. You do not have to return these. “ I say as I wave my wand and the shorts and shirts hover over to them. “ these are your to keep. They are charmed to conform to fit you perfectly and the only time the charm will fade if in the event of my death. Now I don't plan on dying anytime soon but if you like I can show you the charm so you can add it to your own clothes. I find it quite handy when you have dress robes that are just very unflattering.” I say with a wink at the lone girl who smiles lightly. “now we will not be doing any working out today. I'm just going to answer any questions you have.”

* * *

The class passes pretty easily with only a few questions and a few disagreements between the students but thankfully none came to a duel. The day passes until I get to the second years who all stand in their school uniforms. Sirius was still frowning and glare in the direction of Severus who I saw a bruise blooming over one eye. My eyes narrow as I turn them to the group of four. Peter and Remus's shouldres drop low and they look down in shame while james and sirius stare like they have done nothing. Decide to pair people up for the year. By the end of the class the pairs are made and as they go to leave I call Severus over and lead him into my office and pull out a first aide kit I put together and pull out a paste.

“sit right there for me .” I motion to a chair. He sits down silently and I move to kneel down in front of him and take his chin. “ this is a nasty bruise. How did this happen?”

“Black. He tripped me with a jelly leg jinx and I hit a corner of something.” he says softly.

I open the paste and start to dab it on the mark. “ I'm sorry. I think its my fault. Because hugged you yesterday.” I say softly.

“its not your fault, he just is a bully. Same with potter.” he says as his dark eyes move over my face. “ have you been sleeping okay professor?”

I pause my dabbing and look into his dark eyes that look both shy and concerned while his face remade adorably neutral. I smile lightly. “ just old Nightmares nothing to worry about.” as soon as I finish I sit back on my feet and I close the jar. “ there. It will be gone by the end of the day. You come back to me if it happens again okay?”

he nods. “ thank you.”

I stand up and reach out to run my hand though his hair, it was flat but like mine seems like it would tangle quite easy. “ you're a good boy Severus, and very kind to be the first to notice my sleeplessness. If the boys get out of hand please know you can come to me. I might not be able to do much but at least this could be a safe place. Now off to your next class.”

a few days later I was in bear form playing with the wolf form a remus. Since he had me he didn't try to bite on himself too much and was more like a playful puppy the hungry wolf. I did have a fresh slab of beef put out for him. He seemed to calm down a bit after eating and then sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

By December I had doctored several black eyes and other wounds of Severus, who was always escorted to me by lily who would sit and ask questions about he medical supplies. She apparently wanted to be a medi-witch after school so I let her look over the books I have on it as I apply paste and sometimes use healing spells.

The marauders, mainly sirius and james seem to be making it their mission in life to torment Severus for some reason. I had notice that james seemed to watch lily more often so i'm going under the assumption that he is jealous of the time and attention that she pays Severus but sirius just seem to hate him just because of his house and the fact that he was quite good at the dark-arts and had impressed several of his older house mates. Regulas was quite good at dueling and seemed to enjoy the exercise that I have the first years doing.

I was headed out with the students and Minerva Mogonagal to escort the kids to a hogsmeade day. I was going to get a bottle of firewhisky and some sweets from honeydukes. I was dressed in a pair of pants and a fur lines coat with a fur hat with my hair hanging lose with knee high boots lined with fur. As I walked I kept my eyes on Severus, thinking maybe I can catch them in the act and send them to detention.

They wait until lily ducks into the small book store before they corner him. I walk over silently and move to stand behind them before I smack them all on the back of their heads, their wands up and pointed at Severus who was clutching a book, his eyes wide as he looks at me.

“what are you four doing?!” I ask as I move to stand between them and him.

As usual remus and peter look down wands diapering into pockets. James and sirius look at me with wide disbelieving eyes.

“ if you do not give me a good answer with in the next three seconds I will make sure you do not get anymore trips to the village the rest of the year.”

“it was his fault!” sirius all but yells his blue eyes shining with anger.

“from what I saw all he was doing was standing there minding his own business. Now you are all going to walk away and report for detention with Hagrid for the next three days.” james opens his mouth to argue. “ no, you will not speak back to me. You will return to the castle right now before I add more detentions but they will be with me and they will not be easy. go.” I say pointing back to the path to the castle. The walk away dejectedly and I turn to the still shocked still Severus who was watching me with a sort of awe. I smile at him. “ are you alright darling?”

“y-yes miss.”

I step closer and push back his hair behind his ear. “ you enjoy the rest of you trip okay?”

* * *

it was nearly the end of the year that the other boys discover about remus. He rushes into my class room on a Saturday, just after dance class, as I stood in a tank top and a pair of short cotton shirts in a panic. I gently guide him down my suitcase into the living room and set him out some tea.

“what's got you in this state?” I ask him.

“they figured it out, what I am.” he says softly.

“and what did they say? Do they know i'm the one that spends your moons with you?” I ask softly.

“uh yeah.” he says softly.

“well then why have you run here? Did they say anything that made you think they would tell your secret?” I ask him.

“well no but well. I don't know.” he says.

“well how about you go and have a talk with them. Answer questions as best you can and just see how they react. If they have questions that you can't answer I will make time to answer them. Now finish your tea.”

he leaves ten minutes later and I decide to bring my clothes up and shower in the locker room and not take a bath in my own bath room. I bring my clothes and set then on a bench. It was just a simple cotton nightdress as I didn't plan on going to the great hall for dinner. I start the water and let it run hot as I strip down In the locker room and walk into the shower room completely naked with just a towel in my arms.

I step under the water and nearly moan at the hot water cascades over my head and shoulders. I take my luffa and soap lathering it up as I go about washing. Once finish washing my body I lather my hair up and close my eyes as I stand under the water. Then I felt eyes and in less then a second, before even thinking about it I move and now was straddling as very shocked Lucius Malfoy with his hands held over his head with one of my hands and my other hand held at his neck. I glare down at him.

“what are you doing?” I nearly growl out, doing my best to ignore the very clear hardness under my rear that rests on his lap. “ answer me Malfoy.”

“ it was a bet. It was either me or one of the other seventh years.” he says.

I let got of him with narrow eyes as I stand, my clearly visible scar of 'Mudbood' on my stomach in clear veiw for him. He was one of the ones, his older self, that had seen this being done to be. “ Leave now before I decide to bring this to the attention of the headmaster. And Never do anything like this again. If I had my want you would be very badly hurt tight now.” I tell him with my hands balled into fists. He leaves and I have to force myself to finish my shower. I wrap the towel around me and dry off before I walk into the locker room and pull the nightdress over my shoulders and walk bare footed to my office feeling numb and in need of just a simple hug. I stand in my office mechanically drying my hair before there is a knock.

“come in.” I call softly.

Severus steps in and shuts the door behind him. “ miss do you have.” he pauses before he looks up and I guess I looked strange. “ are you alright miss?” he asks softly walking over.

I look at him, another bruise blossoming on his face and I felt tears well up before I take a few steps forward and drop down to my knees and pull him into a tight hug. He stiffens but after a few moments he reaches around me and rubs my back but doesn't say a word. It seemed even 13 year old Severus Snape acted the same as his adult counterpart when faces with a crying female of any age.

“did you have a nightmare?” he asks softly.

I smile as I lean back and sit on my feet and look up at him. “ I just really needed a hug. Thank you. Now what happened here?”

“Black and potter again.” he says as he looks down and his face goes completely red as he turns it to the side. “ you uh I can see down your top.”

I laugh a little before I stand and go grab the medicine. “ sorry, did I embarrass you Severus?”

“ I'm a teenage boy, you are the most attractive women in the castle.” he says simply. “ how do you not have wizards beating down your door I have no clue.”

I motion to the chair and kneel in front as he sits and start to apply the medicine. “ maybe I am waiting for a specific one.”

“whats he like?” he asks softly looking down at me his cheeks pink.

I pause and thing about the one man I had a crush on, His older self. “ He isn't very good with people and sometimes he says the wrong things but he never does it with the intent to hurt. He is use to people misunderstanding him so he never corrects them. Plus he is kind and offers me comfort when I need it even if its just sitting with me.” I admit with a small smile.

“you don't mind that he is Awkward?” he asks.

I shake my head. “ no, its adorable. But I will be waiting for a long while. See he likes another person. So all I can do it wait for him or wait for a some one else that Sparks that same Joy.” I say as I finish applying the paste. “ there, you can head off to dinner now.”

“ are you going?” he asks.

“no. I think I will cook something in my kitchen or have a house elf bring me something.” I tell him as I stand and turn walking back to the cabinet that I put my medical pastes and potions. “ go, if you want you can come see me first thing In the morning. I'll be in here.”

“i will. Good night miss.” he says.

I pause and turn to look over my shoulder. “ Tamsin, not in class you can call me Tamsin.”

his cheeks go pink again. “ good night T-tamsin.” he says before he rushes out of the room.

* * *

After a fitful night of nightmares I wake early and make enough food tea and coffee for two. I make two eggs with some bacon and sausage. I put a charm to keep it from cooling down as I pull on my kimono bath rob and make sure the bags under my eyes are Hidden. I was just about finished when I hear a knock. I smile and walk over to open the office door and smile at Severus but find Lucius with him as well.

“good morning. I didn't know you where bringing some one else. “ I tell him trying not to glare at the blonde.

“ I simply was escorting him here. It is very early in the morning.” he says before he bows his head lightly. “ I'm sorry.” he says before he turns and walks away

“well come in then. I've got food and drinks.” I tell him with a smile.

“you didn't have to make food.” he says as he steps in and I shut the door.

I take his hand and pull him to the table with a smile. “ true, but I thought you would more then likely skip eating to come see me.” I says before I sit down and he sits in front a nervous smile in place. “ oh sweetie, are you nervous?”

“I'm having breakfast with the prettiest teacher in the school.” he says softly.

I giggle. “ its fine, I promise i'll wait for you to be at lest 17 before I make a move.” I tell him with a wink. “ now lets eat and you can tell me about your summer.”

he leaves an hour later, asking if he can come back for lunch and bring lily. I agree and tell him ill cook for us. Several hours later the dance club was finished, the girls really enjoy the sports bras. They where all in the showers as I went about organizing things around for the dueling club tomorrow so I would maybe sleep a few more minutes.

I head back to my office and down to the kitchen to start a pot of water boiling and heading back up to make sure no boys try and sneak into the showers. I had my back to the door when I heard it open.

“i think I need to talk to you.”

I turn and find lucius standing there looking down. I sigh. “ come in and have a seat.” I say motioning to the chair and I sit on the other side. He sits but dosen't say a word. I wait a few minutes. “ Speak.”

“who did that to you?” he asks softly.

“I'm sure you can make a good guess.” I say simply. “ I was around your age. They made a spot of letting me try and run away. What other good would a Mudblood be to them then entertainment?”

he looks up at me with wide eyes. “ I'm sorry.”

“for what?” I asks.

“for invading you privacy, for taking the damned bet. Because they did that to you. You are an amazing witch that has more magic in your little toe the most pure-bloods.” he says smoothly with a faint pink over his cheeks.

“you are forgiven. Besides you will never get the image of me naked out of your head and it will torture you for a while. Nothing I could do would be better.”

“Narcissa will have alot to live up to. Good day professor.” he says standing and walking out.

I leave a note on the table for the two second years on how to get into my rooms and head down and cook spaghetti also make some cheesy garlic bread. I was just putting everything on the table ans I look up and find the two heading down the stairs.

“hello my darlings!” I say as I walk over and pull lily into a hug and kiss her cheeks before I pull Severus into a hug next and kiss his cheeks. “ are you ready to eat? What would you like to drink? I have juice and a few sodas or water.” I says as I pull away.

“oh tamsin, this looks amazing! And this room!” lily says wit ha smile.

“in extension charm right? What gave you that idea?” Severus asks as they both sit.

“ Newt Scarmander. He used it quite often to carry his creatures. As i'm not a regular teacher I don't actually have a room so I had to make do. No lets eat. How are things going?”

* * *

it was coming up at the end of the school year, every other weekend the two come and have lunch with me Severus coming early to eat with me in the mornings too. He had opened up about how bad a relationship he had with his father. How his mother did her best but sometimes she couldn't guard him from his father wrath.

Sirius and james kick up their bullying of Severus, he come at least once a week with a bruise that I apply the paste to but since I can never catch them I can not punish them and it truly needed to happen. My plan needed everything to happen pretty much exactly how it did before but I would not let peter be the secret keeper. Sirius would not got to jail, lily and james would not die.

I know the cup and the diary would be the hardest to get so it would likely take until after they go into hiding to even get close to them. I had some how manged to get into Lucius Malfoys good books, though I think it was half out of pity and half out of a unfounded hope to get into my bed. He watched me even when others looked, but he told no one of that had happened in the showers. I was waiting to show the others the scar, I wasn't sure when but they where much to young at the moment to be able to see.

I also started to notice Severus too would watch me when he thought no one was watching.He and lily where still as close as ever and I knew he cared about her but my interactions with him seemed to shift the admiration from her to me in a way. I was secretly happy, yes he was 13 now but I could wait. All I needed to do was wait. I had such a crush on his older self, even when he was being his grumpy frowning self. He was going to grow into a good looking man, the trick would be getting him to care what he looked like this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

It was the night before they all head home. I was getting things ready for the trip to the cave that I would be doing in a few weeks when I hear a voice. I climb up the stairs and find Severus with Regulas Black and Lucius. I step up out of the suitcase.

“hello boys. Have you gotten everything packed?” I ask as the oldest and youngest jump and turn with wide eyes.

“Miss! Where did you come from?” Regulas asks as he looks at me with wide eyes as I step out in my daisy dukes and tank top.

“i have many answers to that and most are much to crude to tell you. Now what can I do for you three?” I ask with a smile.

“i wanted to wish you a happy summer, as I will not be returning next year. My father has many plans for me.” Lucius says with a small smile.

I step forward and take his face in my hands, his shoulder length hair shifting. “ Don't let them chose everything for you. And if you must let them at least try and be happy. Narcissa still has a few years before she graduates so at least you will have a little freedom.” I tell him with a smile before I lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips. “ there, for good luck.” as I step back I feel a tug at my wrist. I look over to find Severus with a scowl on his face and his hand around my wrist.I smile as I move to stand behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my chin on his head. “ and you regulas?”

he flushes. “ i-i wrote to my family about my favorite teacher. My father wants to have you over for dinner.” he says softly.

“well how about I'll owl you when I have some free time? I have a few things I have to do but I should have time mid July. Do you think they will be fine with that?” I ask him as I rest my hands on Severus shoulders as the elder boy watches a little confused as my hugging Severus.

“oh yes miss! Thank you!” he says excitedly before he takes off out of the room with a wide smile.

“ I will also be going. I've agreed to make sure the younger students have everything packed up. I do hope I will see you again.” Lucius says with a smooth smile before he steps out and the office door shuts.

I give Severus a squeeze before I pull back and move to stand in front of him as he looks down with a pink face. I smile. “ want to tell me what that was about?” I asks softly.

His hands ball into fists. “ no.”

“alright then. Do you have plans for the summer?” I ask as I sit in a chair. He doesn't say anything before I reach out and pull him to the chair beside me. “ come on then, you haven't been this quite since the first time I met you.”

he sighs a little before he looks up scowl in place. “ you kissed him.”

“and you didn't like it?” I ask softly with a growing smile.

“of course I didn't like it!” he says before his dark eyes widen and he turns bright red.

Grin still in place I stand and walk over and run my fingers through his hair. “ I'm sorry Severus. What can I do to get your forgiveness?”

“promise not to do it again?” he asks as he looks up.

I smile. “ I cant kiss anyone or just him?” I ask.

“ anyone.” he says.

“alright.” I say as I brush his hair back. “ you need a trim.”

“you can take me over summer.” he says softly.

“alright. And we can get you some better fitting clothes. Do you want to bring lily?” I ask.

“her family is going to Australia for the summer.” he says.

“well then I guess it will just be us. I'll pick you up on the fourth.” I pause. “ have you gotten everything packed up?”

“yes. I just wanted to.” he stops.

“well i'm glad you wanted to spend time with me.” I say before I reach into my pocket of my shorts and pull out a simple silver chain with a pendent of a Bears head and I drape it over his head. “ here, if you need me or simply want to see me hold it in your hands and think about me and i'll know. Then I will come.” I say before I lean down and kiss his cheek. “ now go on. Its nearly curfew and i'll see you and lily off I the morning.”

he nods. “ i'll see you in the morning, Tamsin.” he says standing and leaving.

* * *

A few minutes after he leaves there was a knock. I walk over and open it to find the four Marauders standing there. Remus and peter look a little sheepish but james and sirius stare forward. I smile and pull remus into a hug.

“Hello my darling. Are you ready for your summer?” I ask as I pull back. “you don't come an visit me as much anymore.”

“sorry.” he says softly.

I shake my head. “ its okay, i'm sure you four have better things to do then come hand out with you teacher.”

“doesn't help you keep bad company.” sirius grumbles out.

I sigh.“ I'm not going to argue with you sirius. You can either accept it or leave it. I would rather we be friends but I will not put up with that around me. He has done nothing to provoke your irritation or anger. He is just a boy like you are. Do you even know anything about him besides he is best friends with lily is a Slytherin and is quite accomplished in the dark arts for one so young?” I ask as I let them in.

“ I know he comes here every week, sometimes more them once.” he says plopping on a chair.

“because you and james torment him. he doesn't like going to the hospital wing and I couldn't just let him walk around hurt when I could help. Besides he had been nothing but sweet to me.” I tell him. He pouts and crosses his arms but doesn't speak again. “ now, it is my understanding you all know Remus's little Moon problem.”

“that's actually why we wanted to talk to you. We want to help him.” Pete says softly.

I hold my hand up and wandlessly summon the book on Animagus transformations and hold it out. “ now I could be fired ad sent to Azkhaban for letting 13 year olds get their hands on this book.” I tell them. “ so try not to get caught okay boys? ah.” another hand wave a jar of mandrakes leaves flies into my hand and I set it and the jar on the book on the table. “ go on then. You better get to reading before you leave tomorrow.”

remus scoops up the two things with a smile. “ thanks you. I guess i'll see you in two weeks?”

“of course. I'll owl your dad.”

I had decide by the Fourth, several days later, that I would do the locket in June, that way it would give me time to heal from the poison. I figure if I take it then Dumbldore will have a better chance of fighting off the infiri and planting the Fake locket that I convince Creature to give up when i said I was doing this to make sure Regulus lived. I knew it was childish but I folded up a picture of a Muggles Erect cock and put it in the locket, every one needs giggle and the thought of him not only finding the locket was gone but had a picture of a muggles cock I would kill to see the look on his face.

I pack a small bag renting a room at a small inn not far from Spinners end. I put my bag away and head out to his house. I see him standing out side again, though I can see the purple of a bruise on his cheek and his hair looked a little messier then normal. He looks up and practically runs over grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction I had just come from. We are a good several yards before I manage to pull him into a path between a building and take his chin in my hand turning it so i can look at the purple marring his face.

“What happened?” I ask softly reaching into my beaded purse and wandlessly/wordlessly summoning the same kind of salve I had been using on him since first year. He instinctively holds his hand out and I rest the jar and dab it over the area. “ that's a hand mark. Severus, who did this to you?”

“I'm fine. It doesn't matter.” he whisper eyes narrow and cast down.

I tilt his head up to look into my green/gold ones. “ it maters to me. But I wont press you.” I say as I finish before I look around to make sure no one is around before I smile and press a chaste kiss onto his lips. “ you didn't say you where included in my no kissing people agreement.”

the corner of his lip lifts up. “ whats the plan?”

I step out of the area and hold my hand out to him after I stow away the salve. He takes it. “ first we will get clothes. I'm thinking black or maybe dark green. Jeans are a given. And then we can get you hair trimed up.”

“i don't have a lot of cash.” he mumbles out.

“don't you worry sweetie, this is a birthday/ Christmas present. Or maybe i'm just getting in good with you now so when you are old enough you will like me more.”i say with a wink. “ do you need to go to diagon ally? If not I though we could go to the muggle clothing store. At least with the muggles I can avoid the awkward question of why i'm showing favoritism to my students.”

“you wont get in trouble for seeing me out of school will you?” he asks his hand tightening on mine.

“no but it would be worth it. Besides all i'm doing it taking you to do shopping. Its not like i'm going to do anything indecent until you are at least 17.” I tell him with a smile.

His cheeks pink he lets a smile slid onto his lips as he grips my hand a little tighter. “promise?”

“ yes darling.”

* * *

Two hours later we sat in a muggle cafe eating some lunch, his newly purchased clothes in a bag beside his chair. We got him several t-shirts and pants that fit him much better then his other clothes and a few nice black dress slacks and a few button up white dress shirts as well as a very nice black Blazer that fit him perfectly. His hair was now a few inches shorter hanging at his chin the edges no longer uneven.

“well I had fun today. Was there any place else you wanted to go? I've got the whole day.” I ask him as I sip a cup of coffee. The muggles don't really pay much mind to us, some will do a double take but mostly judges from the surface thoughts, they though I was a older sister or maybe a baby sister. Only one, a boy about his age thought he would kill to have a pretty older girl go on a date with him.

“maybe the Book store?” he ask.

“oh the muggle one?” I ask and he nods. “ well then, lets finish eating and we can go.”

In the book store he wonders over to a section and I make my way over to one of the shelves that held a hard cover copy of Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorite books. I pick it up and marvel at the cover.

“ whats a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?” a voice asks.

I turn around and find older graying man in a three piece suit he looked ridiculously like the older Sirius with his dark hair and bright blue eyes quite handsome even for his age. “ I'm sorry, do I know you sir?”

He holds his hand out and I take it he pulls it up and kisses the back of my hand. “ Aphard Black, a pleasure to meet you. You must the enchanting Tamsin Ragnarson my Favorite nephew has talk me all about you.” he says as the motions just behind him to a deeply frowning sirius.

I blink at him. “ is there anything you needed then sir?” I ask as his eyes move up and down my body, taking in my tight pants and the way my shirt curves around my chest, any other time I might have flirted back but found even if he was very nice to look at I didn't want to spend time naked with him. All I wanted was to sit and talk with Severus and wait for him to catch up to me.

“I had thought to perhaps invite you out to dinner with me this evening just the two of us.” he ways with a winning smile that even a few months ago would have made my panties drop in seconds.

I smile politely as I pull my hand back. “ oh? And why would I go to dinner with a strange man I've just met? Besides I've already got dinner plans.” I say as I step back. “ do have a good day. Oh and sirius, have a nice summer.” I say as I quickly move away from them and around a shelf where a scowling Severus stood. When he notices me and tilts his head and I can help but smile as I walk over and pull him into a hug, his face burrowed in my chest. “ hello darling.”

“he is very handsome and quite rich.” he says into the fabric of my shirt.

“yes, but I don't want him. It was quite surreal. This time last year I would have jumped at the chance but now I find I cant seem to muster up the want. Are you ready to go?” I ask as I pull back. He nods and we make out way to the till. A few moments pass before the books where added to my purse and we are headed out the door when I was grabbed and spun around only to be pulled into a chest. In seconds the small hidden knife I kept was being pressed into the neck of the elder black who was looking at me in shock and I glare at him.

“you Never touch a person with out their express permission Mr. Black. If this was not the middle of a muggle store I would have hexed you to kingdom come. Now take your hands off my person.” I growl out. In moments he was standing a half foot away with his hand pressed to his neck, a nice cut under his hand as I stand completely stiff. Severus, not caring that these two where from the magical world and could tell everyone he was here, steps up and gently puts his hand on mine holding the knife. I look at him and relax.

“lets get you out of here tamsin. I know you don't particularly like crowds and the last time you where like this you where Jumpy.” he says softly. I nod and he very gently weaves his hand into mine before he turns to the two Blacks with a deep scowl. “ you can't just pull her like that sir. She may appear to be a very tactile person on the out side, but Physical contact that she did not instigate with a person she does not trust is very difficult for her, especially older Men she does not know.”

“ I do Apologize.” the older man says softly, though his eyes glues to my hand as it holds the younger boys hand tightly. “ and who might you be?”

“ Severus Snape sir.” he says still frowning as Sirius watches the whole scene.

“ and how do you know miss Ragnarson so well?” he asks a hint of something in his voice.

“we talk.” he says simply.

I decide I've been silent long enough. “ please excuse us.” I say as I pull the boy behind me before I duck into and ally and pull him to my chest and aperate right into my hotel room. His hands clutch my shirt at my back. “ thank you sweetling.”

“will you tell me what happened to you?” he asks softly.

I sigh before I let go of him. “ its easier to show you.” I say as I step and and lift up my shirt to just below my chest. “ I was Almost Seventeen. I don't remember much as I was stuck on the head pretty hard so I was out of it for most of it but I do remember that they where Pure-bloods and they decided to make a game out of hurting me.”

he stare wide eyed before he reaches out and gently runs his finger over the M. “ I'm so sorry.”

I drop my shirt. “Do your parents know you're out?”

“Dads passed out drunk, mum knows I'm out with a friend. Said I can stay out as long as I want.” he says softly.

“cuddle with me?” I as softly. He nods silently.” slide your shoes off darling.” I say as I toe off my shoes and set my bag on a chair and climb into the bed. He takes his shoes off before he slowly climbs on to the bed and lays down on his back. “ you don't have to if you don't want to.” I tell him softly.

He turns to his side face still pink. “I've never cuddled before. I don't know what I'm Suppose to do.”

I reach out and pull him flush against my front. “ just hold me.” I say softly. He wraps his arms around me. I nuzzle into his hair. “ I shouldn't be doing this.” I whisper.

“why?” he asks softly.

“for a multitude of reasons. You're Thirteen, I'm twenty. I'm you're teacher and you're my student. I could lose my job and go to prison. But I don't care. This is the most I am willing to give myself until either you are of age or find a girl your own age.” I say softly. He leans back and looks at me with wide eyes and flushed face. I move one had to cup his cheek. “ It is okay if you find a girl your own age.”

“no. I can wait.” he says. “ why me?”

“because I feel safe with you. Until you are 17 this is the most I will do. Your still so young, I want to give you the chance to know for sure if you truly want me or if its simply a crush.” I say honestly.

“when do you have to go?” he asks leaning forward to snuggle back into me.

“ I can stay a week at least, I have to go to the Blacks for dinner, since the Lord of the house has asked me to dinner. We all know that it is difficult to say no to one of the heads of the sacred 28.”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

the week passes, though every day he meets me at the park near his home he is bruised in some way, either his face or some other place. His father seems to be getting progressively more violent. It a wonder he hadn't end up an Obscurial. He never talks about it but I know he wants to never return back to that house.I remind him that even with me gone if he used the pendent I would come no matter where I was.  
  
I apperate to the Lupin house, I had finally met Hope his muggle mother who loved him despite his monthly problem. The full moon as in the next two weeks and I was her to make sure the room was still secure and the wards still strong. Once I was sure I promise to be there early in the morning for the full moon. Remus himself was out with the boys.

* * *

Two weeks later I return back to the Lupin's I was in a thin summer dress and only that so it would be easy to strip and change into my bear form. I appear just off from the house and see remus and the other three boys there with brooms. In the two weeks I had been gone severus had not called but I did see him for lunch twice and I left him with the rest of the salve so he can at least heal his small wounds on himself and if his mother got hurt some how too.

As I'm walking forward the four boys land on the ground. Sirius and James had grown several inches but they still had their baby faces, peter hadn't changed at all and remus shot up several inches and was very lanky. Sirius flushes pink at my bare legs and shoulders, though it was nothing he hadn't see me in before. I make my way over and pull remus into a hug, his head just at my shoulders.

“remus.” I say.

Moony was at the from of his mind, his nose presses into my neck. “Tam-tam.”

I smile. “ ah moony I see. Have you been a good boy moony?” I say as I wrap my arms around the boy, one running though his hair.

He nods. “ yes.” he says arms wrapped around as he fists the back on my dress.

“I-is this normal tam-tam?” James asks blushing at the PDA.

“for remus? Not really. For Moony? Completely. The wolf is very Physical with who he sees as his Alpha. For the moment I am his Alpha, at least until his is fully matured.” I say as remus keeps rubbing his nose into the juncture of my neck, his tongue poking out every few seconds to taste me.

“Moony?” sirius asks with a deep frow as I allow the boy to cling to me.

“its what I call his wolf.” I say. I felt him begin to suck. I firmly press him back and force him to look me in the eye, his eyes gold. “ No.” I tell him firmly.

His face falls into a pout. “ but.”

I shake my head. “ No. now I have to go speak to you father.”

his pout turns to a frown. “ do you have to?”

“ yes. Show the boys your cave.” I tell him before I step away and head to the house. His dad stood in the kitchen and I step up and pull him into a hug. “Lyall.”

he hugs me tight. “ thank you. You are such a good friend to come and sit with our son.”

“oh please. Like I would leave him while I could help. Besides I did this for my old friend.” I say as I pull back. “ although soon I will have to stop, the wolf seems to be going though puberty and seems a little too interested. Don't get me wrong, its not that he is a werewolf that is causing me pause.” I tell him with a little pink in my cheeks.

He smiles. “ its that he is 13. I understand.”

“i will keep you informed but I think those boys will be good for him. Now I'll be in the cave, I've got a nice slab of meat ready for him.” I say as before I step to Hope and kiss her cheek. “ we can have lunch down there and I can explain things with the boys a little more.”

“thank you.” she says. “ ill bring it down for you when its ready.”

a few minutes later I'm stepping down the steps and as soon as I get down I see him showing the boys the place, his eye back to green as he explain about the palet. His nose twitches and as his head turns and his green eyes melt into gold. He was mid sentence but had stopped talking. I walk over to them.

“Moony go help your mum with lunch.” I tell him firmly. A small growl sounds from his chest but I point to the door. “ Now.” he nods before his shoulders slumped he walks up the stairs and I sigh and I turn to the three boys. “ as you can see, Moony is very different then remus is normally.”

“seems to like you a lot.” peter says softly.

“ he is a teenage boy going through puberty. Can you honestly tell me none of you have thought lustful thoughts about me?” I ask as all they go bright red. “ its a perfectly natural thing, just for him its probably 10 times more intense. It only happens the week leading up to a full moon. Its why things that normally that would only upset him a little makes him rage.” I explain.

When remus returns with lunch I transfigure a low table and sit cross legged on ground. Remus moves and sits beside me close enough that every time he shift his arm grazed mine. I do my bet to not encourage him. Sirius sits directly in front of us, watching.

“you smell like another male.” remus half whispers half growls.

I sigh. “ Moony. Let it go.”

“who is he?” this time he asks softy no growl with large sad eyes as the three look, James and Sirius staring right at me but peter shyly not looking.

“ some one I care about, that's all I'm going to say Moony. Now eat you food or ill be forced to shift into my bear form early.” I tell him firmly. He pouts but starts to eat his food.

“we never did ask if you had a special person.” James asks, Remus twitches but stays silent.

Deciding that it would be much simpler and maybe help a little I tell a half truth. “ I do actually.”

his face falls for just a moment. “ oh, anyone we know?”

“yes you know him. But I will not tell you, you will prank him and I will not have it.”

* * *

several hours later the three boys as gone and I quickly strip the dress off and shift before any skin is spied. The night passes and I wake early to the tingle of the call of the pendent. I quickly dress and leave with a hug from the Lupins before I spin on the spot and then I was between the houses of Severus and others. I see him there slumped in the gap his hand on his nose. I rush forward and kneel down not caring it was getting dirt on my bare knees.

“oh my darling.” I say softly and he looks up his eyes wide.

“you really came.” he says softly.

I smile as I reach into my bag and pull out a strip of cloth. “ did you really doubt me? Now what has happened?”

“ I made father angry in some way and let him take it out on me and not mother. I ran out of the salve.” he answers softly . “ where were you?”

“where do you think I was?” I ask him softly as I pull him to stand up and towards the park.

He holds my hand tightly. “ w-with a man? You are only in a dress.”

his scowl was deep and I get the feeling if he had a wolf he would be acting just as moony does. But with him it don't mind since I had hopes on him for one day. “My darling, I've told you I am waiting for you to come of age. I've seen no men since if told you such.” I tell him softly. “ now come, lets get this taken care of.”

ten minutes later I had rented a room and he sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting as I kneel applying another slave from my purse.

“besides your father, how was your summer? Have yo heard from lily?” I ask.

“yes, She and her family are enjoying their summer by the sea. They are returning by the first week of July.” he says softly.

“oh I bet you will be happy to have your friend back. I'm sure the Evans home is where you can escape your own. I will say I will be quite Jealous. She can spend so much time with you and none will question her. You know the people here whisper about me and my habit of bringing a boy to my rooms alone.” I tell him as I finished and rest my rear on the back on my legs as I sit.

He flushes but smiles a little. “ the muggle boys ask about you. They find you really pretty.”

I smile as I put my hands on his knees. “ lots of people find me pretty. I'm suppose to go to the Blacks for lunch tomorrow. Do you think the esteemed Mister black will find me pretty?”

“yes. Even if he knew you where muggle-born he wouldn't care. Most pure-blood men are like that. Plus his wife is a harpy I hear.” he says with a frown.

“well how about you go and gather things and we will go to the beach?” I ask him with a smile.

“i cant swim.” he says softly.

“no matter. I will teach you. Then all the boys can watch and envy as I pay attention only to you.” I say wit ha smile as I stand.

“i don't have anytihng to swim in.” he tries again.

“well then, we can just go buy some shorts, or do you not wish to go to the beach? I am happy enough to simply read with you or we can go to the cinema.”

The night is spent in the room as he asked questions about all the things I knew and can do. When we get to the subject of Animagus I grin at him.

“i can show you if you like. A few students know, mostly because I am friends with the parents of them.” I tell him.

“please? I know Professer Mogonigal is one she turned in class in first year.” he says excited eyes bright.

I smile as I stand in the middle of the room. “ go sit on the bed my darling.” he does and I turn my back and pull my dress over and moments later shift into my bear form as I turn and walk over to him as he stares wide eyes. I move forward and nudge him with my nose.

Slowly he reaches out and runs his fingers though my fur gently. “ Amazing.” he says softly.

I nuzzle into his middle. Before I move back over to my dress and turn back and pull it back on. I turn back and smile at him.

“why did you learn such a skill?” he asks softly.

I move over and sit beside him on the bed, almost instinctively he shifts and lays his head on my lap and looks up. “ I had a friend you see, he was attacked when he was very little by a werewolf. I met him as a girl at school. He was older them I by at least twenty years. He took me under his wing and showed me all that books could not about the wizarding world. I figured out very quickly what he was and it pained me so, as I saw him as a father. So I learned to be this. To keep him company.”

“Had? Is he not around anymore?” he asks.

I reach down and smooth his hair back. “ no, you see a man who hated people like me hated people like him as well. He tried with all his might to save me but in the end both he and his wife died trying to help me. I will never understand why others will be so prejudiced simply because of who a persons parents are. Where you aware that when the muggles where on their witch hunts it was mostly Muggle-borns that suffered. All the pure-bloods guarded their own and gave no though of the poor children who don't know to hide their magic. You know I found a journal once written by a man who founded the school we both know of. Most people believe he has a hate for people like myself and even you. But I was quite surprised that he did not in fact believe as you know who and most of the sacred 28 do” I say as I smile down at him. “ no, his words where simply twisted in such a way to make it seem so. You see he didn't want to shun the muggle-borns at all, he wanted simply to bring them into the magical world early, the moment the accidental magic happened. To have a upstanding pure-blood family take them in as a sort of foster family of sort.I can only assume that much like you he was not a man of many words and was often misunderstood. Not to mention words get twisted over many many years of being passed person to person.”

“really? You truly think so?”

“i do. Now how long do you wish me to stay over this time? I have a small errand to run this afternoon and tomorrow the dinner at the blacks.”

“ how long can you stay?” he asks softly

“i suppose at least a week or two. The headmaster wants me back at the castle to work on my lesson plans and the meet with yet another DADA teacher. I'm starting to wonder if the position is cursed. I wonder if I should look into a house in the area.” I grin down and poke his nose. “ now do you want to stay here while I run my errand?”

“yes, ill wait here.” he says siting back up.

I smile and lean forward and kiss his nose. “ I'll be back in half an hour to an hour. I left rather in a hurry.”

* * *

five minutes later I pop back into the area where remus slept back in his human form. I head up, leaving the door open and I head to the house where hope was finished making food.

“morning. Just waiting for him to wake up and give him his potions.” I tell her with a smile.

“i can't thank you enough for this.” she says softly.

“no thanks needed. I get the feeling pretty soon his friends will find a way to help him. Though I can't help but worry he might be getting too attached.”

“don't worry. Most boyhood crushes dissipate over time.”

ten minutes later remus stumbles inside and obediently takes the potions I hand him not looking me in the eyes. I reach out and ruffle his hair.

“don't worry about it remus. Moony will get easier to control over time. Now I have to head back, I've got plans for the day. Ill see you for the next moon. Owl me if you need anything, and if you go out with the boys don't wear your self out.” I tell him.

When I got back to the room Severus had fallen asleep on the bed. I take a shower and by the time I get out he is sitting up rubbing his eyes as I step out. He looks at me.

“well what shall we do today?” I asks.

“i don't know.”

* * *

The next day I have breakfast and lunch with him before I dress in a pretty and tight black long sleeved dress with an open back all the way down to my tail bone. a slit up to my hip on the right side and I wore a pair of three inch straps heels with my hair french braided. Severus pouted the whole time I was applying make up. I walk over to the pouting teenager and hold his chin and press my lips to his leaving red lip-stick on his lips.

“stay, I will return and if you want you can stay the night with me.” I tell him.

“Lord Black will be staring at you.”

“and that's all he will do. I've swore to wait for you. Now I will return in a few hours, if you need me use your pendant.” I say pulling on my black Outer robes before I smile and apperate to the address Regulus gave me.i walk forward and knock on the door.

A elder House elf answers the door. “ Misstress be waiting for you.” he says turning and I step in and use to the site of this place even twenty plus years before I had seen it. We are half way to the sitting room before I hear a thunder of steps and I turn and see the youngest black who rushes over with a wide smile and wraps himself around me.

“Tamsin!” he sequels.

I smile as I wrap my arms around the twelve year old boy, an elder very handsome man stood to the side watching and sirius stood to the side with a frown. “ hello regulus. Have you enjoyed you summer so far?”

“it was fine but it much better with you here! Mother and father wanted to meet you. Thank you for coming.” he says pulling back. “ please let Kreachter take you outer robe.”

I step back and talk it off the eldest blacks blue eyes roving over the tight fabric, apparently sirius takes after him as it looks like the look sirius sometimes give me and the girls his age. He steps forward and holds out his had to me. I put mine in his and he brings it up to kiss my knuckles.

“It is truly my pleasure to meet you miss. Come my wife I waiting.”

* * *

The next two hours a full of question of my family, if I am betrothed, my thoughts of some things and how the boys are doing. Orion spent the whole night watching openly. His wife either didn't notice or just didn't care that he was practically staring at my chest the whole time. Once I was ready to leave I hug each boy before I head to the outer hall to retrieve my robes. I had just put my hand on it when I was pulled back into the hard chest of a Orion black one hand splayed across my middle while the other quickly finds the flesh of my leg and I felt on Obvious bulge at my rear and his chin on my shoulder.

“Release me Lord Black.” I tell him firmly.

“are you not intrigued? I would show you many things.” he says into my ear.

“ If you do not move away from my person I will be force to resort to using force. I have no interest in you or anything you could show me.” I tell him half growling. He steps back and I swiftly leave before I spin on the spot an appear in my hotel room where Severus sat in the middle of the bed with a book. I smile before I crawl up the bed laying down my head on his stomach as i wrap my arms around him.

“did it not go well?” he asks.

“oh yeah fine. Reg was a perfect gentleman sirius pouted the whole time. His mother kept throwing Mudblood around like she had realized I wasn't a pure-blood and his father! The nerve of that asshole, propositioning me as I leave as if I hadn't spent a good half hour explain I was not romantically available.” I say into his stomach.

“I'm sorry. But I knew he wouldn't be able to resist you tamsin. You are just too Gorgeous and I'm still trying to figure out why you would even want to wait for me. I'm not handsome.”

“you are adorable right now, but you are only 13, I'm sure by the time you are actually grown you will be very nice to look at.” I tell him before I sigh and push my self up hovering over him. “ staying?”

he blinks up and turns pink. “c-can I?”

“i wouldn't ask only for me to change my mind. I'm going to go shower, do you need something to sleep in?” I ask him.

“yes. I-ill call mum while you're inside.” he says.

I grin and move up a little and kiss the tip on his nose. “ good boy.”

I take my bag with me to the bathroom and cast a silencing spell on the room but leave the door cracked a good four inches. As I start to pull the dress off I felt the tingle of eyes but don't bother. Give him incentive to keep watching me and maybe my plan will work out better then I hoped. I drop my dress and then roll my underwear down before walk to the shower and turn it on.

As I step in and pull the clear curtain and take my time washing. I turn to rince my hair and see a very red Severus staring through the crack, I pretend not to notice easily before I step out and pull out a pair of cotton short shorts and a tank top and spell my hair dry and into a french braid. I push the door open and smile at him.

“you can have a shower now if you want I left some pants and t-shirt for you.” I tell him.

He jumps up and practically runs to the bathroom and shuts the door firmly. I crawl up the bed and pull the blankets before I climb in and get comfortable. I was half asleep before the door opens and I crack my eye open as he stands. I flip open the blankets. “ get in darling.” I say softly.

* * *

By the time the school year starts again the locket was stolen, the fake replace and the real one smashed. And the only ones left where the Cup of hufflepuff likely either in the lastrange vaults or manor and the diary either with him or with the malfoys. I had worked with dumbldore so we could possibly try to find theses things and had been avoiding the owls from the elder black trying to lure me into a sexual relationship.

No matter how many times I tell him no he just keeps trying. Most of the rest of the summer was spent working on out plans, making sure Severus's father didn't do too much damage and once a month with remus who I had to stay in bear form as puberty was messing with his wolf. So when the students all file in and I grin at my favorite slytherin who smirks lightly.

As the year goes by Lily seems to be frowning and arguing with Severus about his friends that to be fair probably call her a Mudblood. So I decide that during the rest of the year I was not going to hide my scar. So for the first leason I stood in my spots bra and half shirt and shorts my scar on my stomach clearly visible as well as the many white scars on my legs. The moment the third years step in all of then freeze on the spot and stare. Severus still flinches when he sees the word.

I stand and sigh. “ I've been Hiding these from you. But you are all old enough now to handle it. The only reason I did not show you as first years and second year was because I wanted you to at least have two years of blissful ignorance of why exactly I am teaching you to protect yourself wandlessly.”

“m-miss tamsin, how can you stand it?” Lily asks with watery eyes.

“because scars are badges of honor that are physical proof that I was stronger then the ones that did this to me. I'm not ashamed of who I am. I am Mudblood and proud of it. And Fuck anyone that would try and make me feel bad about it. The men who did this are dead, they Killed my best Friend because not only did he try to save me but because he was not pure-blooded. In turn I hunted every single one down and I destroyed them with my bare hands.” I tell her. “ I never want one of you girls to go though that. Or you boys. So I'm teaching you what I wish I had be taught.”

“c-can we ask who they where?” a huflpuff asks.

“they where Men that follow A man that I'm sure most of you have at least heard of. I'm aware that most of you are Pure-blood but for the other half-blood and muggle-born are not nearly as safe. Now today we are going to work on how to escape a person larger then you when they manage to get a hold of you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's the last of the more done and just edited chapters! So it might take me a while to get new ones out.

* * *

By Christmas my old routine for the last three years was going strong, Severus comes to my office in the morning, he and lily then come later at lunch every day. Then to the clubs over the weekend, the older girls where getting better at dancing.

I stood in harem pants with a shawl with gold coins tied at my hip and a dangling belly button ring with a halter shirt that just cover my chest leaving my back and mid drift exposed. Most of the girls simply wear their shorts and shirts but some have their own shawls tied at their hips, the third years just started to develop but the older years already grown into their womanly figures, a few boys also join in, some here simply to watch the girls but most actually seem to enjoy learning the flexibility and say that it helps when the play quiditch.

“now in the middle Eastern countries it was a tradition that they would teach young boys theses dances because they could not bring women or girls with them. So for their entertainment they brought boys. Women did not dance for men until the late 1800's. Now we have worked on the basics so I want every one from second year up to pick a song and create a dance of your own. I will help you if asked. You need to take the music and find what story does it tell you. Now for the first years who have decide to join we will work on the basics.”

* * *

Three hour later they are headed out and I tell them they can come and use the room at any point over the year, as the dance would be do by the end of the year. As the group files out Severus appears just a little while later clutching a few books in his hands but lily was not with him as normal. I knew it was still at least a year before the fateful day that he would call her Mudblood. I notice as he walks in that he was limping pretty Badly. He walks slowly to my office and by the time we both get in I wave my hand shutting and locking the door before I move to him and take his books and bag.

“what's happened?” I ask him as I guide him to a chair.

“Black and Potter send a jelly leg jinx on me and I fell down the stairs. I don't want to go to the medical wing.” he says.

I kneel down and sit on my legs. “ its good I have some medical training then isn't it?” I say as I take up his leg and pull off the shoe and roll up his pant to the knee. “ do I need to talk with them? Or would that make it worse?”

“i can deal with it.” he says softly.

“they need to stop these useless things. They will end up seriously hurting some one one day.” I say as I do a healing spell to sooth the pulled muscle and then summon the salve and cover his ankle just in case. I sit the foot back down before I move up and reach up to run my hands though his hair. “ almost time for a hair cut again.”

he blinks at me for a moment before he quickly leans down and presses a chaste kiss on my lips before he leans back red faced.

I smile as I stand. “ now, where is lily? The two of you normally are joined at the hip.”

“she doesn't like my friends in Slytherin or the fact that I'm the best at the Dark arts.” he says.

“well to be fair most of the older students you hang out with have to my face called me a Mudlblood bitch and told me that they wouldn't mind getting a little Muddy because I'm so good looking. I let shit like that roll off my back because I don't give a shit. But she is 13 and words like that still hurt her.” I say as he pulls his shoe back on. “ I understand that they are important to you but don't let them control who you associate with. Now are you staying over the holiday?” I ask.

“yes. Mum thinks it would be best.” He says softly.

“well that just means you can come and see me anytime. My door is always open for you Severus.” I tel him.

His hands ball into fists so tight his knuckles turn white. “ do you tell that to every one else Tamsin? Am I really that special too you?”

I drop back down and wedge myself between his legs and take his face in my hands as I look up at him. “ I'm going to say this once so I need you to Liston closely. I want You, only You. I will admit that in your first year I welcomed the company of a few men my age but the moment you asked me not to I stopped. I'm waiting for you to come of age because for reasons I cant explain just yet you are mine and I am yours. No other will do for me anymore. So take the next four years and really think if what you feel for me is simply attraction or if you have a deeper feeling. You will not by my first but you will be my last if you decide you want me. Now, do you have plans for your day?”

he stares down into my eyes shocked but then he smile lightly and reaches up to put his hands over mine. “ professor Slughorn gave me an extra credit potion. I'm going to the lab to work on it. And you?”

I smile. “ well Regulas said he wanted to come and speak to me about some DADA home work he was having trouble with. Other then that I will more then likely go and see the headmaster about a little pet project we have been working on. Then I'll be here.”

“can I come For dinner?” he asks.

“you are always welcome. Now you go work and I will have dinner ready by six.”

he leaves with a small skip in his step and I head back to change into a pair of jeans and a tank top with a black sweater that I had magically sewed the Hogwarts emblem and all the house colors in bands at the wrist. I step out of my office and find Regulas standing shyly to the side. I smile as walk over the the twelve year old boy. His face lights up and in seconds he rushes forward and hugs me his face buried I my stomach.

“Miss Tamsin!”

“sweetie is something wrong?” I ask his softly.

“Father has been saying terrible things I didn't tell him you where muggle born. Honestly I don't care tamsin is tamsin no matter who your parents are! But even though he calls you bad names he still says disgusting things!” he says mumbled into the fabric of my shirt.

I manage to kneel down and take his small face. “ oh sweetie. Don't you worry. I'm use to men like your father. Now how are things with Sirius? I heard he and your mother have been at each other throat.”

“mother says that if he doesn't stop seeing his friends she is going to kick him out and burn him off the family tree. They are having a man over this Christmas, well most of the male heads of the sacred 28. I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen.” he says.

“sweetie, you know that if you are ever afraid you can come to me and I will help. You are just a boy and if I have to I will buy a house and you can run away and live with me I will magically adopt you. Anything that will keep you safe. You are so much more then what your family wants you to be. So remember that when things get hard okay? Now lets work on your DADA?”

* * *

By lunch he left a little happier then he had come with the promise that if things go too bad he would let me know. I Walk him to the great hall for lunch, hid hand in my as he happily tells me about how his year is going so far and the Friends he made. as we step into the Great Hall it felt like every one was looking at us. I walk him to his table and ruffle his dark curls before I head up to the Head table and take my seat beside the new DADA teacher, a fairly Handsome man with dark blonde hair and Whiskey brown eyes.

"Tamsin, how wonderful to see you this fine afternoon! would you like to join me for a walk around the lake later?" He asks in what i'm sure was suppose to be a charming smile.

"Sorry Richard, but I have promised some students some Tutoring in Dueling." I say with a half smile, what was it with Wizards of this time thinking i was easy.

"Perhaps your next meeting i can join and we can give the students a good show." he says with a smirk.

"Perhaps."

After lunch i head back to my Office but as soon as i walk in i find Remus paceing the room back and forth with the other three trying to get him to calm down. I step in and as the door shuts all four faces turn to where I stood.

"Hello boys, did you need something from me?" I ask them.

"oh uh well." Peter starts with pink cheeks.

I walk over and put my hands on his shoulders. " No need to be nervous peter, just say what's on your mind directly."

"W-we heard about what happened with Mr.Black." he says softly.

I smile down at the boy that I hope will not turn on his friends. " Oh that. I'm use to men like that Peter. Regulas has already come and apologized for his father. You don't need to worry about me, I've been dealing with people like him since the moment I entered the Wizarding world and even more so since I matured. I'm Desirable to them **Because** I'm Forbidden to them."

"S-still they shouldn't treat you like that."

"The world will never be what it should be, but what we make it.Now you want to tell me whats got Remus all twisted up?"

"Oh uh we heard Professor Brown was uh wanted to go on a date and we wanted to ask if he was your Special person." he says softly.

"Merlin no, that man is only slightly less condescending then Mr.Black." I tell him and both Remus and Sirius seem to relax. " Are you all going home for the Holiday?"

"Yes, My mum is taking me on a trip to visit my dads family, we haven't seen them in a while." Peter says. " I'll bring you a Gift back."

I nod and turn to the other three. " And you three?"

"I invited every one to my place, Peter's mum said no since she made plans but Sirius and Remus are going to be there."James says. "You miss?"

" Oh no, I don't have a family anymore so I'm gonna stay here with the kids that can't go home." I tell him.

* * *

By Dinner time I was in my rooms organising the Presents I had for the Marauders, Regulas,Lily and Severus as well as the little gifts for all the other Students. I finish wrapping the last of them when I hear a Knock on my door. I look down at my tank top and short and shrug not really wanting to change. I walk up the stairs and open the door and find Severus and I smile, Glad that I remembered he was coming and had finished the food before I started on my wrapping. 

I Smile as I let him in and shut the door locking it before I follow him down the steps. He was pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. "Are you Nervous Darling?"

"I am always nervous around you. " he says softly as he sits and I wave my hand and the food floats to the table.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to treat you like the other students?" I ask softly.

"NO!" He says then his face flushes. "I-I like that you treat me differently then the others."

I nod." Alright. You will be glad to know the Marauders will not be here over the break. Is Lily going home?"

"Yes, she invited me but I lied and said my mum said no. She uh thinks I'm sad about it." He says softly as he takes a bite of his food.

I rest my Elbows on the table and hold my cheeks as I smile at him. "She doesn't know you are spending extra time with me?"

He shakes his head. "She thinks all the boys have a crush on you and because your so nice you won't say anything to them."

I nod."I have been asked numerous times about my Special person. I let them down easy that I am not free."

He relaxed as we talk more and says that Lucius writes him and asks about me. When we finish I walk him to his Dorm so he won't get in trouble. We are almost there when professor Brown turns a corner and Smiles at me.

"Tamsin! I had wondered where you got to as you did not come to the great hall. " he says and looks at the frowning Severus. 

I nod and half smile at him. "Yes, Severus asked for some help and how can I say no to my **Favorite** Student?" 

He Blinks at me a moment a frown forming on his lips. "I see. "

"Goodnight Miss Tamsin, Thank you again." Severus says before he walks away leaving me with the Frowning older man.

"What exactly did you help him with?" He asks.

"He gets bullied by a group of boys. I offer my office as a place to hide and I have been teaching him some defensive Spells that are not in your itinerary. He is quite good with his wand." I say a half truth that the other teachers already know.

"You are aware that the majority of the Male Students have a crush on you are you not? He and others could see this as you haveing ideas about the boy." He says his tone like he was lecturing a toddler. 

I narrow my eyes." I am perfectly aware of everything that goes on on the Castle. Just like I am aware of your attraction to me, I've tried to be as gentle as I can be but this feels like you are jealous of the fact that I care about my Students, and let me tell you Severus is hardly the only student I spend time out of class with."

"Why should I be Jealous of a child? You are just playing hard to get with me!" He says with a growl in his voice.

"I am not nor will I Ever want to be with you as more then a fellow teacher. So you need to get that idea out of your head." I tell him plainly befoeni turn on my heels and go back to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Thanks to charmed92, jnnfrrdr11, theja67, and red2013 as well as 1 guest who left Kudos!

* * *

One day into Christmas Break I was taking a nap in the couch in my office waiting for Severus to come for his daily visit. he spend most of the time With books trying to make his own jinxes and I let him us the room to Work on his potions as well. I felt a Feather like touch on my lips and i crack one eye open and see its Severus. 

I reach out lightning fast and pull him and shift so that he was on top of me and looking down with wide eyes. " Missed you." I mumble closing my eyes again.

"T-tamsin?" he asks softly.

"Shhh Darling, Nap time." I grumble out.

A Undetermined amount o time later I open my eyes again and find my self on my side hugging him to me, Him the little spoon as he was still shorter then me. I nuzzle my nose into the hair on the back of his head.

"A-are you awake now?" he whispers.

"Yes, Did you need something, Darling?" I ask as i shift to sit up and he shifts to lay on his back an looks up with pink Flush.

"N-no I just wanted to see you." he whispers.

I nod and reach out to pushing some hair back from his face. " Well then, thank you for the cuddle. Have you heard from lily?"

he nods. " yeah, Her sister is well she was very Cruel to her." he says softly. " She doesn't like magic."

I nod. " I will write to her."

* * *

Christmas Morning i had sent out all the Gifts i had wrapped and had a house elf deliver the ones to the Students still in the castle. I had gotten a few things from the teachers an some students had sent me some snacks, the Muggle Born and Half-Blood ones even got me some Muggle Chocolates.

There was one Gift that had no name on the card but from the Crest on the paper i could see it was From Lucius Malfoy. I open it to find a Beautiful Green and Silver Dress. It was Backless, held together at the neck by a Silver bangle in the shape of a Dragon and slits on each side that go up just below the hips with a Silver belt with little coins and Jewels that dangle. It was beautiful and probably cost more then a House.

Regulas sent me a Silver Circlet with a Simple Jade Stone that when wore rests on my forehead. he said he got the Help of his Uncle to purchase it and that he though it would like how simple it was Compared to overly Flashy things.

The Boys i suppose all chipped in and got me a few Records, all Wizarding music, so that i would have more music to teach and dance too.

I set them all in their new homes and pull out a sheet of paper to sent my Thanks. once i had them all written i had the House Elf send them to the students in the castle and i send the rest out by owl. Severus come just before noon and i invite him him. we talk for a while before an owl Comes into my window.

"That's Lucius's Owl." he says softly.

I take the letter and the owl does not wait for a reply. " I wonder what he wanted to say but didn't want a reply for? He already sent me a Dress that cost more then a house." i says but open the letter and i stare down a little confused. " Apparently his father wishes for me to come for a Dinner party tomorrow night." This was my chance to see if maybe the Diary was already in the Malfoy home, as his father Abraxes was a know follower of Riddle.

"You're going aren't you?" he asks softly eyes down hands fists at his side.

"Yes, Unfortunately there is an old Wizarding Custom that his father used in his invite making me not going not an option. it says it will be a large party with Ministry officials and most of the Pure-Blood families." i tel him. " Suppose I'll have to wear my gift sooner the I imagined. for now." i set the letter to the side and reach out and pull him with his back to my front. "I want to spend the day with you. Did you get an owl from you mum?"

* * *

The next night i stood in the Dress, Charmed so only I could remove it, and the Gift from Regulas, my hair hanging down in soft Curls with Make up that match the dress and a pair of Silver Six inch heels. I wore a Gold charm bracelet on my ankle that would grow warm in the presence of a Horcrux and told Dumbledore where i was going just in case thing went to hell. my Wand was in a holster on my inner thigh that has a Glamour to look like a garter belt.

Knowing where the Malfoy Estate was I Apporate close to the front gate and as I walk up i felt a shiver of Magic, it was here already. the Gate Swings open and Lucius Walks over.

"Miss Tamsin, Thank you for coming on such short Notice. My father was insistent we invite after he heard from Lord Black that he had you over for Dinner." He says his eyes looking me over. " I'm glad the dress suits you, Please let me Escort you."

"Thank you, I suppose i'm walking into a room full of People who hate people like me.Hopefully this will not end like the last time i was before so many Dark wizards." i tell him softly Taking his arm.

"I will take care to keep the worse from Physically harming you." he whispers. " the Thought of what you implied happened to you still causes me nightmares."

"You're a Kind Boy,I hope you remember that when **HE** asks for your Loyalty." I say before we step into the doors.

Every where where men who in the future would cause so much pain, and boys who would grow into men that would have tortured me and others like me. All sound stops as I step though the doors and every eye was on me, out of the corner of my eye I see Regulas and a Deeply frowning Sirius standing with their parents.

It always amazes and amused me how these men, who claim I am abomination, look at me like they want to Devour me. But it was like that with most groups, the thrill of having the forbidden. 

We stop before a tall beautiful man who could only be Abraxas Malfoy. His eyes move to take in every inch of skin on Display and his blue eyes flash with lust, beside him is an older man, Handsome in a Dangerous sort of way. I felt the tingle of some one trying to enter my mind so I smile my best serene smile and viciously push them back.

" Father, this is miss Tamsin Ragnarson." Lucius says softly.

" ah yes, Lucius has told me all about you. He says you are teaching the ones who chose the finer arts of dance and dueling." He says and holds out his hand to me. 

I slip my hand into his and hold back the disgust as he kisses it. " I won't them, the girls in particular, to know how to protect them selves should they even get caught and they wants are taken or broken. A war is coming, Lord Abraxas, and war is never kind to women and girls."

"Quite true my dear." The mystery man says, but i would know that voice any place. " it is my understanding that you have run afoul such men. It is not a thing I would condone. "

" ah do forgive me. This is my good friend Tom Riddle." Abraxas says shifting my hand to the dark lords. 

" I have heard that your dancing is a thing of pure beauty. Would you mind perhaps showing us?" He asks in what I'm sure has charmed many witches into his bed, but it would not work on me.

" I suppose I can, we can think of it as a late Christmas gift."

* * *

An Hour later I stood in the middle of the room, After Dinner, my heels gone, and wrapped in a green silk fabric as all the men sat in a circle. Tom very clearly in a throne more then a chair, their wives and Children standing behind them, Both Regulas and Sirius watching with wide eyes.

I take a deep breathe , I decided to do the snake dance from a movie from the Fifties, At least part of the moves.I look him in his eyes, a Flute I transfigured from one heel starts to play as I slide one hand out and move like it's a snake, followed by the other, keeping him in front of me. 

I Drop the Silk at my feet and it slithers to the front of me, arms up above me, it takes the form of a King Cobra in front of him, several gasps are heard as I stood now practically Naked. With only a white fabric to only cover each breast that look like Feathers and enough to cover my vagina and ass stuck with a very strong sticking charm, the large Scar of ' **Mudblood** ' clear against my stomach. 

I roll my hips from side to side eyes not on the snake, being as fluid as a snake before I turn in a twirl, hands going down my body like a winding snake. I knew all eyes where on me , The Mudblood women seducing a snake for the Dark Lord. 

He hisses something to the Snake and it moves closer but I keep dancing even as is slithers up my leg and around my hips. I slithers up between my breasts and as it gets to my shoulders I hold put my arms and let it drape its self over them as I turn and I look Him in his eyes as I move closer and closer until I'm nearly in his lap and I turn and shimmy my hips before I turn, the Snake curls its head around my neck and its tail between my legs wraps around one of my thighs, and drop to my knees and lean back arching my back hands above me Move like a Snake once more before I Take the Snakes head in my Hand and kiss it, and it unravels back to the silk. I stand Back in my Original Dress as His eyes take me in.

He stands and Claps. "Beautiful, Just Beautiful. Why it is Enough to not even care that your Parents are Muggles, You are Quite Skilled with Wandless and silent spells" he says Standing and taking My face in his hands. "The Children you would Produce would be Powerful."

"Unfortunately the Men Who are the Reason that I am Teaching your Children to protect themselves took the Ability to have Children from me." I Half Lie to him. 

"I do hope those men Suffered Greatly." his tone Sincere.

"Indeed, I Hunted them like The Animals they where. I am Fortunate that I have found some one who does not care if i can Produce children or not." I say softly.

"And who Might I ask is that." And i could tell he was not happy at all, He wanted me for himself.

"That would me." The Uncle that would leave Sirius his money after he gets Disowned this summer. He Steps forward and holds his hand out to me, And I take it and let him pull me to his chest. " You can Understand why i would keep Such a Beauty Hidden."

"Yes. Please do not let out little party Stop you. I'm Sure Abraxas can spare you a room." he says his eyes, on his hand in mine.

I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around His neck and look into his eyes. " That is Kind of you Lord Riddle, But He Has promised to come spend the night in my rooms at Hogwarts." I say before I turn and Curtsy. "I must thank you for Inviting me."

"Not at all, Perhaps we will see you over Easter." Abraxas says.

We walk out the door and are out the gates before I speak. " What do i owe you for that Lord Black?"

"How can you stand to be near him when it was Men who follow him that caused you much harm?" he asks. "also Sirius and Regulas where quite worried for you well being. It was either Foolish or Brave to show up here."

"I had little Choice. The Lord Malfoy used Old Magic on the Invitation. Besides I Couldn't tell HIM no now could I? I May not Fear him like most people do but i am not Stupid enough to bring his anger on me." I say softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance Inspiration is this...Also Little Selma Hyack In From Dusk to Dawn cuz why not?...I'm not a dancer so my description is probably really bad so here is the dance to you can maybe get a better idea. Debra Paget is actually really close to how i see Tamsin's Body type.
> 
> https://youtu.be/6PU2Nca_B1w


End file.
